onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Franklin
Joseph Franklin is egnineering mechanic of the Wraith Pirates and former crew member of the Imperial Dragon Pirates and considered a dangerous man who not only an expert on mechanics of ships but also on advanced weaponry based on electricity which is where many crew members call him the '''Lightening General. '''He is one of the core founders of the new pirate crew after their conflict with their former crew to begin their war against many nations. His bounnty is 221,000,000. Appearance Has light brown skin with a small pointed beard and hair brushed backwards. His attire is a white long coat which goes with the pants and boots but the inside of his coat is purple, wears a black vest and purple gloves. Personality Considers himself a genius and expert of cybernetics, Joseph spent his years perfecting his talents to reach the level of vegapunk whom was his inspiration. Ridiculed by many for his work until he unleashed his Teraths in vengeance against the Government over the deaths of his family on Ohara, labelling him a criminal. He is loyal to the Ox Lord and takes pride in his work to build a powerful fleet. Even though he shows great intellect, he is not above learning from his mistakes. Earning the great desire to unlock the secrets of the void century, he considers the World Government as arragont fools for hiding what may be the greatest secrets in history to learn more of the ancient technologies that made the lost kingdom so advanced and their ancient weapons. Despite all this, he has a moral code of experimenting on human beings unless using his genius to improve their lives by giving them artificial replacements, which was why he gave. Abilities and Powers Joseph is known for his high talent of mechanical engineering, creates weapons and specializes in builting mechs as the Wraith Pirates' heavy units. Weaponry His main use of weapons are two three-pointed spears in 90% angle in shape of crucefixes. They are charged with high-powered bolts of electricity. Relationships History Past At one point in his past, Joseph was from Ohara and left the island when he was accepted World Government for his research and intellect, Joseph was researching on the mechanical engineering that could take the next level that could one day improve their technologies and visioned a world with mechanical ships that would more advance then the modern-day vessels used today. He met Vegapunk who became his inspiration of creating new devices and goal of improvements, although he had met Ceaser Clown in his youth but respected their beliefs. Conducting researching on his latest work known as the Tethra Project, that could be the new breed of mechanical soldiers that could save lives in the battlefield. Unfortunately, receiving news of his family were killed in the Ohara Incident, orchestrated by the Marines which devastated him to the core, realised that due to his origins they could possibly come for him and interrogate him about the Scholars which he knew nothing off. Using his devices to blow the entire building, making it look like he was killed in an accident, but in real life he fled and used his resources to hide himself. Imperial Dragons Civil War Trivia *His name comes from two known inventors; Joseph Wilson Swan and Benjamin Franklin *The artwork was made by Wen-M from the Anima Series Category:Male Category:Human Category:Wraith Pirates Category:Imperial Dragon Pirates